clawreaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Her (The fan)
Her or widely named "The Fan" is a character in the Clawreaper series. She serves as a anti hero for most of the events. Appearance ''' Her is a white female around the age of 20, she wears a custom made super hero outfit of white spandex with a blue cape and black boots and gloves. She has black long hair and black eyes with slight freckles upon her cheeks. '''Origins The origins of Her is not known as being a very anonymous character. Her was first seen as a teenager sitting in her own apartment watching the news of Clawreaper being praised. She dreams and desires to replicate his heroism and makes her own costume. One day she finds Clawreaper above her apartment staking out for crime. She hurries to the roof and bombards him with praise and questions. He thanks her for her appreciation but asks her to let him do his job. She denies and asks how she can be like him. He realizes her motive and tells her that being a hero is much more than having a costume and beating up people. Its about doing whats truly right and just for a better tomorrow. He asks her to leave again and she denies once more. This irrigates him and causes him to yell at her to leave and not to bother him again. This leaves her heart broken and she runs back to her room and sobs in her pillow. It is at this moment where she realizes she has to be her own hero and do what she thinks is heroic so she begins her new journey. Path to sorta evil Rather than Clawreaper, she finds another powerful being to speak to. At a restaurant she finds Diablo pressuring a waiter and she immediately rushes to speak to her. Diablo feels disgusted by her presence but she allows her to speak with her. She asks how can she be powerful and a hero like Clawreaper is. Diablo thinks of a scheme at this point and offers her a deal. If she bargains her soul in return she will receive super powers. She quickly agrees and they shake hands causing an aura from Her to fall in Diablos hand representing her soul belonging to Diablo. Her runs back home and play around with her powers discovering them all. From flight to fire balls shot from her palms she is elated by the dream come true. She is overwhelmed and decides to return to Diablo and thank her which she previously forgot. When she discovers Diablo's hanger she enters and thanks her. Diablo is expecting Clawreaper at this moment to arrive in which he does. Diablo shows her deception of their deal in front of him by using he energy and killing her from the inside. Her screams in agony and a large force breaks through which knocks both Diablo and Clawreaper back. Her feels the hell energy through her and harnesses it having a sense of demonicification. Diablo is dumbfounded telling Clawreaper that she wasn't planning on her keeping the powers and that she would kill her later on. Her begins to fight against the two and causes a rip in time to open up flushing them all in. They land in a completely different dimension of pure darkness and evil. Diablo remembers this place as a destroyed part of the universe and says that the most dangerous creatures in the history of the cosmos live here. Among the land black static like bodies begin to rise and walk around Her almost as they are attracted to her power. Diablo exclaims that these things are what is called The Doomed Ones, a race that cannot be destroyed and only stopped. A past demon lord had trapped them long ago so that they never be part of the normal dimension. Her takes control of them and orders them to kill them both. Clawreaper suggest that they fight together in order to stop them. Diablo hesitates but agrees and they both take on the creatures. After a long battle Diablo forms into her demonic form and fights off Her. Diablo flushes out her energy and brings her to the floor causing The Doomed Ones to retreat. She rises and cries apologizing to Clawreaper saying she didn't want this to happen. As he tells her to come towards them a large mouth picks up the girl and devours her to pieces. The large monster is all the creatures combined into one beast. Diablo fends it off in another epic battle and in return Clawreaper is almost eaten as well. Diablo hesitates on letting him die and takes him out of the ripple and closes it for good. She sits next to his unconscience body and takes a breather to recharge her energy. He later wakes up and asks what happened. She responds with a cocky "I saved your ass". This comes as a surprise to him and he thanks her which embarrasses and annoys her. He pokes fun at her for being a hero while staying on the floor from numbness. Trivia *The name Her is reference to the Powerpuff girls villians named Him *The reason of the name being Her is mainly due to the creator having trouble coming up with a name and giving up on it *While dying at the jaws of a Doomed One, Her will reappear in future adventures and stories